


Pickup Lines

by smallworu



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Gaius!Noire, Olivia!Lucina, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallworu/pseuds/smallworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That day, they both decided they were never going to take Inigo’s advice, ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pickup Lines

**Author's Note:**

> welcome To rarepair hell!!

She sighed, long and tired. “I don’t know, Noire.”

Seeing that Noire was still watching her expectantly, Tharja looked up from her book, and shrugged. “Try following her around, perhaps. Maybe it’ll work for you.”

There was a scoff from the other side of the tent. “Are you still hung up on him? Maybe if you hadn’t been stalking him, he would’ve actually liked you.” Despite the harsh words, Gaius spoke them lightly, which took the edge off. “Maybe then I wouldn’t be stuck with you.”

“U-uh--” Noire tried to cut in, before they started playfully sniping at each other from across the tent, but her mother spoke over her, a dust of humor in her usual monotone.

“Please. You were in love with me when you first saw me across the battlefield.”

He laughed. “Actually, I think my thoughts at the time were, _‘Oh gods, is Blue trying to recruit one of those dark mages?’_ ”

“I-I’m just going to--” Yep, they had forgotten about her. “I’ll just. Go.”

She exited the tent, sighing. Noire hadn’t really wanted to resort to stalking, so she put that aside as a plan B. Or plan C. Or maybe plan Never.

Maybe she could… go with something simple. Flowers? She could get her flowers.

Or something else cliché like that.                                                                             

At a loss for anything else, Noire wandered to the outskirts of the camp, where there was a meadow of flowers, all in full bloom. Little bursts of pinks and blues scattered amongst a sea of green that gently swayed in the breeze.

Spring wasn’t like this in the future, and it caught her off guard, the beauty of it. The gentle wind brushed past the archer, and she smiled.

Hopefully Lucina would appreciate a small piece of this sentiment, Noire thought.

“Okay, I just need to…” she wondered aloud, as she waded out into the meadow, eyes scanning for the perfect flower. Something like her, elegant and beautiful, but also gentle and kind and-- _well, a flower can’t be kind but_ …

Or maybe she should choose one that wasn’t like her, but that she would like? _Oh gods, I don’t even know her favorite color._

She did wear a lot of blue. Maybe that was her favorite?

Noire sighed, plopping down in the grass, and staring forward at all the flowers that she couldn’t decide from.

She stayed in that state for a while, until someone nearly tripped over her.

“A- ah! N-Noire!”

“I-Inigo?!” She startled, nearly falling over into the grass.

He laughed, nervous and out of breath. “You… you shouldn’t just sit there in the middle of a field wearing that much green, you know.”

“Wha…” It took her a second to realize that he was talking about her clothes. “O-oh… Sorry..?”

Inigo stared at her for a moment, and she stared back. He coughed and looked away, out over the meadow to his left. “…Picking flowers?”

“…Yes…” Poking at a violet sitting in front of herself, she blushed.

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you just enjoying nature’s beauty or..? Because, I must say, ripping up flowers isn’t quite the right way to do that.”

“N-no, I’m not… It’s, uh.” Against her will, Noire’s cheeks heated up, and she started to sweat a little. “F-for some….one….” Her voice got quiet, and trailed off.

He looked at her, curious. “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. Did you say… for someone?”

She made a pathetic sound that could be interpreted as a ‘yes’.

Inigo grinned. “And who might that be..?” And then he wiggled his eyebrows.

‘ _Oh gods.’_ Noire thought. “…W-well, that’s… um. Please don’t ask.”

A mischievous smirk spread across his face. “Is it--”

“ _BLOOD AND THUNDER_! THEY’RE NOT FOR YOU, YOU FOOL!” Her rage exploded, suddenly. “THEY’RE FOR YOUR SISTER!”

He jolted back, and fell down into the meadow.

“A-ah, sorry--” Noire cringed.

“Wha--” Inigo sputtered and blushed, glaring up at her from his place on the ground. “I wasn’t going to ask if it was me!”

“Y-you definitely were!”

He frowned and looked away, then not-so-subtly changed then subject. “A-anyway, you said they were… for Lucina?”

“I-I…” Now she was blushing, too. “Did I say that out loud? Oh gods, this is…”

Strangely, Inigo seemed less surprised and more relieved.

Noire squinted at him. “D-don’t tell anyone, alright..?”

“And why not?” He chuckled, causing her to glare even harder.

“…If you tell, I’ll tell everyone about your secret dancing practices.”

His eyes widened. “H-how do you know about that?!”

_‘Everyone knows,’_ she thought, but she didn’t say it out loud. If he knew that than it wouldn’t work as blackmail. “You were going to do it right now, right..?”

“…No…?” He was lying, obviously.

Noire sighed. “Just don’t tell Lucina, please.”

After a pause, he nodded, and she returned to searching for the perfect flower.

But he still hadn’t left yet.

“Ah, are you…” Noire didn’t turn to look at him as he spoke. “…having trouble picking one?”

She stared intently at a light fuchsia flower. ‘ _No, not that one.’_ “…Yes,” she sighed.

Inigo hummed, and glanced around. “Ah, these ones.”

Raising an eyebrow, Noire studied the flower he pointed to. “…Daisies? They’re cute, I guess, but… a little plain, aren’t they?”

“Well, sometimes simple is best.” He shrugged. “Besides, these are her favorite.”

“…If you say so…” She muttered, uncertain.

~

There’s no way she could do this. Plan A was _not_ go.

_‘I can’t just waltz into her tent, hand her flowers and confess my love!’_ Noire cried in her head.

Well, she probably could, but it would involve using her talisman and Angry Noire would definitely ruin the mood.

But, she didn’t have any other plan, aside from… Plan Never. She groaned.

_‘Well… It’s not like I have any other ideas.’_

She took a deep breath and marched towards Lucina’s tent, only realizing halfway there that maybe she should try being stealthy, instead.

This found Noire creeping up to the side of her crush’s tent, but she froze when she heard a voice inside.

_‘A-ah, she’s in there…’ Her_ heart quivered.

Shuffling closer, she strained to hear Lucina’s words.

 “…Alright, I’ll try this one more time…” She cleared her throat, before making her voice sound deeper, like when she was disguised as ‘Marth’. “ _Hey, baby--_ Oh, I just can’t do this…”

She sighed, and Noire peeked into her tent as stealthily as the archer could manage. Lucina’s face was flushed red from embarrassment. She seemed to steel herself, before trying again-- whatever it was she was trying, though, Noire didn’t know.

“Hey, baby. If I could re-arrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together.”

Slowly, you raised an eyebrow. Was she… practicing… pick up lines?

She flopped back onto her back with an exacerbated groan. “What was Inigo thinking? These are horrible, they’ll never work…”

Noire jumped, realizing that all Lucina would have to do is look a little more in her direction, and she would see her.

But, before she could hide back behind her tent flap, she did just that-- she looked up.

_‘This was a horrible plan. ’_ Noire thought, paling at the same time Lucina blushed bright red.

Squeaking, Noire stumbled backwards from the tent, spouting mortified noises and scrambled apologies. “A-ah, Lucin-- I’m, I’m sorry, I didn’t mea--” She made herself as small as possible when Lucina exited the tent.

Her eyes were still wide, and her face was still flushed. “Y-you…” Lucina’s gaze went from Noire’s face to her hands, and both of their face warmed up.

She saw the flowers.

She saw the flowers that Noire were going to give _to her._

A whimper escaped the archer’s mouth, and she got even redder.

“Um,” Lucina said, eloquently.

Noire froze, before blurting out, “H-here!” She tossed them to the lord, who caught them flawlessly, then stared, dumbfounded.

She glanced back from the daisies to their giver, and cleared her throat.

“Um,” she said again, before muttering, “W-were you-- I mean, was your father a thief? Because h-he stole the stars and put them in y-your eyes.”

A second passed as they stared at each other.

“What,” Noire’s eyebrows creased.

Lucina watched her expectantly, her face read and her palms sweating.

“I--I mean,” the archer stuttered, “He-- he is? He is a thief. But…”

She fiddled with the stems of the flowers in her hand. “Were these for me, or…” she didn’t meet Noire’s eyes.

“Y-yeah.”

“…Okay.”

Noire jumped when she got an idea. “And, uh, I’d say t-that maybe _your_ father is a thief because he put something more pretty in your eyes.” She frowned. “Uh, eye.”

Lucina stared at her, eyebrows creased.

“Wait, that didn’t make any sense, did it?” The archer asked.

The other shook her head.

“Your Brand.”

“Oh.”

The pair looked at each other, both blushing and silent.

After a long pause, Lucina glanced back down at the flowers. “Are we a… thing, now?”

“I-I guess...”Noire shrugged.

“Can I,” the lord sat down next to her, and blushed even harder, if possible. “Can I k-kiss you?”

“Yes, p-please.”

**Author's Note:**

> gay


End file.
